


Burn Through the Skies

by fandomfix



Series: Huxloween 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonfires, Declarations Of Love, Huxloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phasma is only there for a second but she does have a speaking part so i added her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Every year, the village celebrates the bonfire ceremony. You put your desires into the fire and hopefully they will come true by the spring. Kylo hopes to rid himself of the unrequited love he has for Hux. 
But maybe something will be different this year.
For Huxloween Day 2: Bonfire





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know where this idea came from but I'm weirdly attached to it. I wanted to keep this contained into a single story for Huxloween, but I might revisit this world at some point, because I just loved this idea.
> 
> Also, the title comes from a quote that can be found [here](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/357281-they-say-a-good-love-is-one-that-sits-you). The quote fit this fic so perfectly that I needed to include it somehow!

It is time for the autumn celebration. A time of anticipation for the harvest. One last hurrah for the summer months as the leaves begin to tinge different hues of yellow, orange, and red. It is a party that begins as the sun is setting and continues until the sky begins turning pink and blue once more.

It is time for the bonfire ceremony.

Every year, people gather at the fire pit. On slips of paper they put something they desire. It can be something they want to happen by the time spring arrives, or something they wish to let go of. Then they step forward and throw the paper into the flames, taking their hopes into the sky.

This year Kylo hopes to get rid of Hux.

This seems wrong. How can he let go of Hux when they never were anything? Hux creates beautiful buildings for the village. He designs things he sells to the merchants who visit. Hux is intelligent and well-liked by the people in town. He has friends everywhere who stand in awe of his abilities. Hux is confident and knows what he wants and takes it.

Kylo is none of those things.

Kylo is a farmer, and not a very good one at that. He grew up on his farm and it was the one thing left to him when his grandfather passed. And he loved his grandfather desperately.

Hux and Kylo went to school together briefly, but that ended when his grandfather had become sick. Now, they only ever spoke when Kylo was in town to sell his produce.

This didn’t stop Kylo from being in love with the man. And that was a problem, because he was certain Hux didn’t know him. Not in any substantial way.  He was just one of the many farmers who worked near the town. Growing up in the same village meant nothing because to Hux, _Kylo_ was probably nothing.

This summer, Kylo spent many hours soul-searching. Weeks spent watching Hux with different women at his side, and listening to his friend Phasma talk about Hux’s mysterious crush. Kylo knew he needed to let go.

While his heart still yearned for Hux, his mind was finally becoming convinced it was pointless. Before he left home this evening, he decided to throw his desire into the fire. He wrote ‘ _I want to forget you’_ on a slip of paper and stuffed it into his pocket, where it now burned a hole.

The walk through the darkened village is always eerie, but there’s something about tonight. The light from the flickering torches and the large bonfire cast shadows Kylo isn’t used to. As the only person living at the farm full time, he rarely comes into town this late, except on bonfire night. He strolls past the pub, where celebrations are well under way, and passes crowds of revelers, when suddenly he hears a voice.

“Kylo!” Phasma shouts, rushing to catch up to him. He hasn’t seen her in at least a week, but right now he wishes she hadn’t found him.

She is alone, but Hux can’t be far away. The two of them are inseparable.

The paper continues to burn a hole in his pocket.

“Thank the savior that I found you,” she gasps. “You’re coming to the ceremony, right?”

He nods, thinking about his decision. Thinking about how futile his attraction has always been. Thinking about how it’s time to let go.

Trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him not to.

“Good!” She seems strangely excited for this. “You, um. You have to sit with us!”

He hesitates. _Us_ implies only one thing, and that is Hux. But how can he tell her no? She is one of the only people who ever suspected his interest in the handsome man. If he rejected a chance to spend time with Hux, she would immediately know something was wrong.

“Sure,” he says. If he sounds less enthusiastic than normal, she doesn’t mention it.

Being dragged to the town square, he can already feel the heat coming from the enormous fire. While it is always well contained and watched, a small part of him wonders what would happen if the fire went wild. Fire is not meant to be contained.

The paper burns a hole through his palm as he crushes it.

When he is finally pushed into a seat, he sits rigid. He can feel the form next to him, can tell that it is turning to look at him and he needs to do the polite thing and look back. But he isn’t ready to see Hux in firelight.

He looks anyway.

Shadows dance around Hux’s face, causing new angles to appear. The reflection of the flames turns his hair a shade of dusky red that instantly captures the eye. Kylo doesn’t know what to do with this. He makes an awkward attempt at a smile, and Hux clears his throat.

“Hello, Kylo. How are you tonight?”

His eyes widen, but he contains his surprise at the acknowledgment.

“I’m well,” he murmurs. “Ready for the bonfire ceremony. I need to get at least a few hours’ sleep.”

Hux coughs uncomfortably, his eyes casting off to the side. Kylo realizes Phasma never actually sat down after forcing him into this seat. He isn’t sure where she disappeared to. He doesn’t know why she left them alone like this. He vaguely hopes she won’t come back.

“Oh?” Hux questions, drawing Kylo’s attention back to the conversation in front of him. “Are you putting a wish in the fire this year?”

He shakes his head, grimacing down at his pocket. “Just something I wish to be rid of. Something I hope happens.” He looks up, seeing the odd expression on Hux’s face. “And you? What are you putting in the fire?”

The man chuckles, pulling a paper out of his breast pocket. “You know, it’s funny. I never used to go in for this ceremony. Not for myself at least. Thought it was foolish and just a way for us to cast away responsibility for our actions.”

Kylo tilts his head in question. “You don’t believe in the ceremony?”

“Yes and no,” Hux answers. “I believe that it carries weight and magic, but I also believe that too many people use it as an excuse. ‘ _Oh, I put my wish in the bonfire and it didn’t come true so it wasn’t meant to be_.’ In reality, you’re just finding an excuse to not act on the things you want to happen.”

Kylo finds a small smile on his face for the man, the paper still burning his pocket. The heat feels a little lesser now.

“We can’t all go after what we want, Hux. We aren’t all you.”

Hux smiles, still staring at the paper in his hand. Kylo turns to watch as music begins to build and people start approaching the fire. Each person pauses for a moment with the paper to their hearts, eyes closed. Then they throw it into the flames, looking upward as if to watch their desires fly into the night sky.

“You know what’s funny though?” Hux says, crushing the paper in his palm. Kylo turns to look at him again, unsure whether he should respond or not.

“I’m not taking responsibility either. I was gonna throw this into the fire and then do nothing about it. Keep pining like an idiot, like I have for years. I don’t go after everything I want, Kylo. I’m a very great coward in some ways.”

He stands, and something pushes Kylo to stand with him. He thinks Hux is about to approach the fire and he knows this is it. If Hux puts that wish in the fire, for this mysterious love, then Kylo knows it’s time to let go.

But instead Hux turns. Turns and pushes the paper into his hands, his eyes staring at the fire over Kylo’s shoulder.

Written on the crumbled paper in perfect handwriting are the words ‘ _I want to kiss Kylo Ren._ ’

All noise fades away. The music and the voices. The crackling of the fire and the chirp of the crickets. It only takes Kylo a moment to decide what he wants.

He turns away from Hux, stepping toward the fire pit. He places Hux’s paper to his heart, closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer even he doesn’t remember. He throws the paper into the fire, before turning to see Hux staring after him in confusion. He walks back to the man, pulling his own paper out of his pocket.

Methodically, he rips it into tiny pieces, before dropping them to the ground. Then he looks at Hux, seeing the smallest flicker of hope fighting to appear in his eyes.

“I think it’s time for you to go after what you want, Hux.” He whispers, never breaking eye contact.

The kiss he’s pulled into is one he hopes to never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
